Una serenata para Courtney
by Bridg.Wolfgirl
Summary: Courtney está muy enfadada con Duncan, él no sabe que hacer para que lo perdone. Los chicos le dan una gran idea ¡Llevarle serenata!


___**Disclaimer:** rápido y sin dolor: TDInoesfueoseramionunca ... rayos, aun asi duele xD_

_Holax! _

_jiji bueno... como he tenido un par de problemas con mi otro fic... decidí distraerme escribiendo un one-shot xD_

_El tema algo raro... me preguntaba como se veria algún personaje de de TDI haciendo algo exageradamente empalagoso... y claro nuestro querido Duncan tuvo que ser el elegido jajaja realmente me quedó algo extraño... y con más comedia de la que imaginaba al principio pero espero que lo disfruten ^^_

**_Una serenata para Courtney_**

- ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡No lo haré!

- Tú nos pediste ayuda viejo

- ¡Sí, pero no algo tan tonto!

- Courtney le dijo a Bridg que le parece muy romántico

- ¿En serio?- ¡rayos! Con eso lograban convencerme de todo, ¿Qué podía decir? Estaba enamorado…- ¡Pero si fue ella la que exageró las cosas!

- ¿Hablas en serio Duncan?- Trent me miró alzando la ceja desde la puerta de la habitación

-¡Claro que sí!

_*** Flashback1 ***_

_- Te encantará, te lo aseguro- Dijo Duncan mientras dejaba a su novia en la puerta de su casa- Paso por ti mañana a las siete_

_- De acuerdo, pero ni un minuto tarde- Courtney se cruzo de brazos_

_-Ni un minuto tarde princesa- el punk sonrió antes de besarla_

_*** flashback2 ***_

_- ¡Me voy Geoff!- gritó tomando una chamarra de su armario antes de salir de su habitación, al bajar la escalera encontró a 4 chicos sentados en el sofá frente a la televisión y una mesa llena de botanas- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?_

_- ¡El partido de futbol! ¿Lo olvidaste viejo?- se extraño Owen_

_- ¡Cierto!… bueno, supongo que me lo perderé- dijo algo desanimado- voy a llevar a cenar a Courtney_

_- Que te diviertas hermano- le deseo DJ con la vista fija en la pantalla_

_-Si bueno… nos vemos- Duncan comenzó a andar hacia la puerta cuando escuchó un grito emocionado de dos de los presentes- ¿Quién anotó?- regresó inmediatamente y se sentó en uno de los sofás de al lado _

_- Michael Tyler- informó Trent antes de abrir una lata de refresco_

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es imposible!- tomó una lata también_

_*** flashback3 ***_

_- ¡Sí! ¡Sabía que ganarían!- Duncan se levantó emocionado cuando el partido terminó 2 horas después_

_- Paguen- exigieron Trent y Geoff a los otros dos chicos, que a regañadientes entregaron 20 dólares a cada uno_

_- Genial, yo invito la cena chicos- sonrió Geoff_

_- ¡¿Cena?! ¡Oh demonios! ¡Courtney!_

_*** Fin flashbacks ***_

- Solo fue un poco tarde…

- ¿Dos horas y media?

-Bueno fue bastante tarde- reconocí finalmente- Pero… ¿Serenata?

- A las chicas les encantan las serenatas viejo- dijo Geoff recostado en su cama

- ¡Pero es que es tan cursi!

- ¿Vas a hacerlo si o no?- preguntó Trent

Lo pensé un momento. Por un lado, era definitivamente cursi ¿y me imaginan cantando serenata a una chica? Aunque por otro lado la chica era mi princesa y por lo que veía estaba realmente enojada, ya habían pasado 3 días enteros y ni siquiera me había llamado para gritarme

- De acuerdo, lo haré- suspiré derrotado

- ¡Así se habla hermano!- Geoff me palmeó la espalda

- Entonces a trabajar- Trent habló desde la computadora- aun tenemos que encontrar una canción y tienes que aprendértela completa

* * *

Lo de encontrar una canción no estaba resultando tan fácil como creí, dejando de lado que todas eran tan cursis que me suicidaría antes de tener que cantarlas en público, eran tan… genéricas. Todas hablando de los mismo y ninguna expresaba lo que realmente sentía por Courtney

- ¿Qué tal esta?- pregunto Trent en tono aburrido

- Ni de broma

- Van 143 canciones viejo- dijo DJ bostezando- elige una

- Pero es que ninguna me gusta- dije moviendo la lista de canciones rápidamente- todas son tan cursis e iguales- los tres chicos suspiraron mientras Geoff encendía la televisión

* * *

- ¡Esta es!- grité 79 canciones más tarde

- ¿No te quejabas de que eran demasiado cursis?- me preguntó Trent leyendo la letra en la computadora

- Tiene razón viejo- concordó DJ

- Mejor dejen de mencionarlo antes de que me arrepienta- pedí malhumorado. La canción era tan cursi y empalagosa que no podía ni describirlo, pero no era como todas las demás y esta extrañamente me gustaba

- Bueno, a trabajar- Trent tomó su guitarra y me paso una hoja con la letra impresa- las chicas tiene una pijamada el próximo viernes, será el momento perfecto

* * *

- ¿El traje es necesario?

- No, pero te hace ver más elegante- respondió Bridgette y yo rodé los ojos- ¿Qué? A Courtney le gustan los chicos con traje- y ahí estaba esa táctica otra vez, suspiré

- Si esto no funciona los mataré- amenacé a los 3 chicos y 2 chicas presentes

- Como digas- Gwen rodó los ojos- los esperaremos en casa de Courtney a las 8 en punto

- Repítanme porque tienen que estar todos allí- les cuestioné molesto

- Yo y mi banda vamos a tocar- Trent se encogió de hombros

- Se supone que te diré la canción en caso de que se te olvide- DJ

- Y nosotras evitaremos que Courtney te tire algo encima o te cierre la ventana en la cara- Bridgette

- ¿Qué hay de Geoff?

- Bridgette y Gwen dijeron que llevara una cámara para grabar…- la gótica le tapó la boca

- ¡Que ni se les ocurra!- grité furioso, ya era suficiente pensar en llevarle serenata a Courtney para que además de todo quedara guardado en un video

- Geoff bromeaba- Trent intentó calmarme

- Sí, claro- me quité la corbata que Bridgette había insistido en ponerme y después me miré en el espejo- en verdad, si esto no funciona los mataré… a todos.

* * *

- Todo listo- me dijo Trent cuando toda la banda estuvo en sus lugares. Desde entre unos arbustos DJ asintió también y al girarme a mi izquierda vi a Geoff sacando una videocámara de su camioneta… bueno, me ocuparía de eso más tarde, ahora solo quería terminar de una vez

- De acuerdo, adelante- suspiré mientras tomaba una pequeña piedra del jardín de la casa y la lancé contra la ventana de la habitación de mi princesa

Esperé unos segundos antes de que la ventana se abriera

- ¿Duncan?- Courtney se asomó y me miró muy molesta

"_Ahora o nunca"_ pensé cerrando los ojos mientras la música empezaba. Aspiré hondo y comencé

_No dudes nunca que te quiero_

_Que yo me muero_

_Si me faltas tú_

_Si soy un loco distraído_

_Y te descuido_

_Perdóname_

_Nuestro amor_

_Es lo que da sentido a mí existir_

_Nuestro amor_

_Es la inspiración de mi sentir_

_Nuestro amor_

_Me inyecta la pasión para vivir_

_Y nuestro amor _

_Me da las alas_

_Que me hacen volar_

_Hay amor_

_No sé cómo explicarte_

_Lo que siento no_

_No dudes ni un instante_

_Porque nuestro amor_

_Es todo el universo para mí_

Sonreí. Sí, era justo la canción que necesitaba, aunque eso no quitaba que esto era lo más ridículo que había hecho en toda mi vida

_Si soy a veces caprichoso_

_Y vanidoso_

_No me juzgues mal_

_Lo cierto es k yo te adoro_

_Eres mi todo_

_Y no te quiero perder_

_Nuestro amor_

_Es lo que da sentido a mí existir_

_Nuestro amor_

_Es la inspiración de mi sentir_

_Nuestro amor_

_Me inyecta la pasión para vivir_

_Y nuestro amor _

_Me da las alas_

_Que me hacen volar_

_Hay amor_

_No sé cómo explicarte_

_Lo que siento no_

_No dudes ni un instante_

_Porque nuestro amor_

_Es todo el universo para mí_

_Nuestro amor_

_Mi sueño y mi ilusión_

_Babi yo…_

_Me muero sin tu amor…_

Al terminar la canción abrí por fin los ojos y los dirigí hacía la ventana esperando encontrar a Courtney, pero en su lugar solo vi a Gwen y Bridgette que me miraban sonrientes. Me sentí bastante decepcionado

- ¡Duncan!- me giré hacia la casa al escuchar el grito y vi a Courtney corriendo hacia mí. Extendí los brazos en su dirección con una enorme sonrisa y ella se lanzó para besarme

- Lo siento princesa- me disculpé cuando nos separamos, ella me sonrió

- Disculpa aceptada… pero no vuelvas a hacerlo- amenazó poniendo un dedo en mi pecho. Reí

- Te amo, Courtney Cohen

- Y yo a ti, Duncan Black- me besó otra vez

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

- ¿Lo grabaste todo?- pregunté a mi novio llegando junto a él

- Eso creo nena… aunque no logro que se vea nada en la pantalla- se rascó la cabeza

- Geoff déjame ver eso- Gwen extendió una mano y tomó la cámara- Geoff… olvidaste quitarle la tapa

- ¡Oh! Eso lo explicaría todo- Los chicos y yo nos golpeamos la frente al mismo tiempo

- La próxima vez que DJ tenga la cámara- sugirió Gwen abrazada de Trent

- ¿Creen que haya próxima vez?- preguntó él, todos nos giramos hacia donde Courtney y Duncan ya habían comenzado a discutir por alguna tontería

- Definitivamente

* * *

_Que tal? raro? jiji_

_no pude evitar agregar la escena del final xD haciendo honor al poco cerebro de mi querido novio jiji y en caso de que se lo preguntes... me los imagino de unos 19 o 20 años jiji_

_bueno... espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus reviews ^^ me ayudaran a mejorar_

_**PD:** la canción que uso es **Todo el universo **de **Onda Vaselina** algo viejita pero muy tierna xD_


End file.
